wrecking ball
by Zhihui de xinzang
Summary: Una carta, una cancion y un recuerdos unidos en este one shot
1. Chapter 1

Querido y amado Po:

Te escribo, con dificultad y amor, un amor que al pasar los años no se apagó.

Me enamore de ti, para que negarlo, me cautivaste con tu mirada y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, vivíamos un cuento de hadas, el más hermoso que se puede imaginar, pero a la vez el más trágico y con un triste final.

Recuerdas cuando te conocí, tú eras y aun eres el grandioso guerrero Dragón y yo, yo era la Maestra más grande de toda China, digo era porque ya no lo soy, deje de serlo para siempre, quise ser alguien más desde que Shifu murió, ser más atrevida, más realista sin importar lo que dijeran de mí, dejar de vivir la mentira que cree.

Recuerdas cuando entrenábamos juntos, como te hacia entrenar el doble que yo entrenaba, como olvidar tus muecas de dolor, como olvidar como estas cada vez desaparecían, cada vez que te fortalecías más y más.

Recuerdas cuanto te convertiste en mí, como creaste alrededor tuyo paredes y como fue mi misión destruirlas, demolerlas, derribarlas para que jamás la vuelvas a levantar.

Recuerdas que te di todo de mí, cuando encadenamos nuestros corazones no pensé que sería en vano, cuando caí bajo el hechizo de un beso tuyo y que nadie podía negar todo lo que sentimos, que era amor del más puro y verdadero y no una simple ilusión.

Recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos, cuando tu decías que me alejaba de Ti, que no pensaba en los dos y solo en mí, que por ser asesina viviría corriendo por la vida, que no entendías el porqué de dejar ser alguien de bien.

Que lo negaba y que te decía que no podía seguir viviendo esa mentira.

Recuerdas cuando la guerra comenzó; cuando nos alejábamos cada día mas, cuando intentaba entrar de nuevo en tu corazón, usando la fuerza y no el amor; sé que hice mal, supongo que debí ser yo la que te debió dejar entrar nuevamente al mío.

Volviste a crear aquellas paredes, pero esta vez fueron irrompibles, yo quise destruirla como una bola de demolición, pero me llegue a destruir a mí misma.

Como olvidar como me destrozaste, como hiciste que la llama de nuestro amor se apagara y que solo quedaran cenizas en el suelo.

Tal vez te preguntes por que escribo esto, porque te hago recordar el pasado, un pasado lleno de pesar, porque no te escribí antes seria lo que seguiría, sé que han pasado 8 años desde que me fui aquella tarde de verano y que de ahí perdiste mi rastro, pienso que tal vez tengas una novia o hasta quizás una esposa hasta con niños, pienso que hasta ya me olvidaste, pero yo no te he olvidado, he sabido cómo manejar con mi sufrimiento, como siempre lo he hecho, pero al oír esta canción que hiso una de mis víctimas, me hiso llorar de nuevo y sacar todo este sufrimiento, hablaba sobre mí, sobre ti, de nosotros y todo lo que pasamos.

_We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain_

_(Clavamos, besamos nuestros corazones en vano)_

_We jumped, never asking why_

_(Saltamos__, sin__ preguntar porque__)_

_We kissed, i fell under you spell_

_(Nos besamos, caí bajo tu hechizo)_

_A love no one could deny_

_(Un amor que nadie puede negar)_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_(No digas que simplemente me aleje)_

_I__ will__ always want you_

_(Siempre te voy a querer)_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_(No puedo vivir una mentira, corriendo por mi vida) _

_I will always want you_

_(Siempre te voy a querer)_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_(Entre como una bola de demolición)_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_(Nunca me golpeó tanto el amor)_

_All i wanted was to break your walls_

_(Todo lo que busque fue romper tus paredes)_

_All you ever did was break me_

_(Todo lo que hiciste fue destrozarme)_

_Yeah, you wreck me_

_(Si, tú me destrozaste__)_

_I put you high up in the sky _

_(Te puse alto en el cielo)_

_And now, you're coming down_

_(Y ahora, no estás bajando)_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_(Esto cambio lentamente, dejaste que me quemara)_

_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_(Y ahora, somos cenizas en el suelo)_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_(No digas que simplemente me aleje)_

_I will always want you_

_(Siempre te voy a querer)_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_(No puedo vivir una mentira, corriendo por mi vida) _

_I will always want you_

_(Siempre te voy a querer)_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_(Entre como una bola de demolición)_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_(Nunca me golpeó tanto el amor)_

_All i wanted was to break your walls_

_(Todo lo que busque fue romper tus paredes)_

_All you ever did was break me_

_(Todo lo que hiciste fue destrozarme)_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_(Entre como una bola de demolición)_

_Yeah, i just closed my eyes and swung_

_(Si, solo cerré mis ojos y me mecí)_

_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

_(Me dejaste agacharme en una llamarada y caer)_

_All you ever did was break me_

_(Todo lo que hiciste fue destrozarme)_

_Yeah, you wreck me_

_(Si, tú me destrozaste__)_

_I never meant to start a war_

_(Nunca quise comenzar una guerra)_

_I just wanted you let me in_

_(Solo buscaba que me dejaras entrar)_

_And instead of using forcé_

_(Y en lugar de usar la fuerza)_

_I guess i should've let me in_

_(Supongo que a ti debí dejarte entrar)_

_I never meant to start a war_

_(Nunca quise comenzar una guerra)_

_I just wanted you let me in_

_(Solo buscaba que me dejaras entrar)_

_I guess i should've let me in_

_(Supongo que a ti debí dejarte entrar)_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_(No digas que simplemente me aleje)_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_(Entre como una bola de demolición)_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_(Nunca me golpeó tanto el amor)_

_All i wanted was to break your walls_

_(Todo lo que busque fue romper tus paredes)_

_All you ever did was break me_

_(Todo lo que hiciste fue destrozarme)_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_(Entre como una bola de demolición)_

_Yeah, i just closed my eyes and swung_

_(Si, solo cerré mis ojos y me mecí)_

_Left me crouching in a blaze and fall_

_(Me dejaste agacharme en una llamarada y caer)_

_All you ever did was break me_

_(Todo lo que hiciste fue destrozarme)_

_Yeah, you wreck me_

_(Si, tú me destrozaste)_

Necesito verte, verlos, a los furiosos, a sus nuevos integrantes, pero en especial a ti.

Regresaré a China en una semana, si deseas que nos encontremos, envíame una carta con esta ave, ella siempre me encuentra, tal vez te preguntes porque regreso, lo único que te puedo decir es que no es por trabajo.

Espero pronto ver tu carta.

Con amor lejano pero a la vez tan cercano.

TIGRESA


	2. Chapter 2

Tigresa:

Me sorprendí y me alegre un motón de recibir tu carta, la cual me hiso recordar momentos de dolor y sufrimiento que vivimos, además de momentos alegres que olvide, te extrañe demasiado y al igual que tú, yo nunca de deje de amar, viví con mucho dolor estos quince años, aunque no hace mucha diferencia, ya que para me paso una eternidad.

Conté cada segundo desde que te fuiste, no entregue a nadie más mi amor, porque tú te lo llevaste, junto con mi alegría volviéndome frio e insensible como lo fue tu difunto padre y maestro.

Muchas cosas cambiaron en el valle y en los furiosos; cada uno de ellos tomo las riendas de su propio camino, el único que quedo fue tu reemplazo en lo furiosos, Han, él me ayuda a entrenar a los nuevos furiosos.

Veras, La primera en irse fue Víbora, ella salió por un tiempo con Grulla, pero terminaron y se fue a proteger a su pueblo, donde se casó y tuvo dos niñas y un varón llamado Jian, su hijo forma parte de la generación nueva de los furiosos, víbora quiso que lo disciplinara, porque ese niño es igual de bromista que mono.

Luego le siguió Grulla, al terminar con ella, regreso a Lee Da, ahí se casó con Mei Ling y tuvieron un cachorro que felizmente se parece más a su madre, ¿te imaginas a un lince con alas de grulla? Creo que ni podría volar, su hijo se llama Hoong y es también un furioso y es el compinche de Jian.

Mantis conoció a una chica y se fue, se casaron y ella se comió su cabeza, y nació Xia, una mantis religiosa muy tierna y adorable, pero pelea como su padre, sé que él estaría orgulloso de ella.

Mono se fue cuando encontró a su papá y ambos se fueron en busca de su hermano ladrón, pasaron 5 años y el regresó con un brazo menos y con Nía, una halcona disciplinada y rebelde, sé que es confuso pero es cierto, Pero es excelente luchando en aire, aunque sea algo torpe , trato de ayudarla, pero a veces se rehúsa a hacerme caso; mono me explico que ella por ser huérfana y que fue ladrona desde muy joven no respeta la autoridad, pero no me daré por vencido con ella, él la dejo y se fue a la banda de su hermano, junto con su padre ya que ese era el trato por salvarla de aquel horrible lugar, me gustaría que cuando regreses hablaras con ella, ya que ella cree que nadie la entiende, y no me gustaría tener a una furiosa triste.

Yo me convertí en un gran maestro y Han es como el 5 furioso, aunque me hubiera gustado que el niño o niña que tu ibas a tener fuera el 5 furiosos.

Perdona por hacerte recordar a la pequeña Mei o al pequeño Xuo, pero es que aún no puedo olvidar aquel fatídico día; si ese cocodrilo no te hubiera golpeado el abdomen, tendríamos un niño o niña que nos hubiera unido aún más y no nos hubiéramos separado, aún recuerdo tu llanto, nuestro llanto, pensé que te estaba perdiendo, tu alma sufría y eso era un mal presagio, pero felizmente no ocurrió nada malo.

Pero olvidemos eso, sebes tu canción me hiso recordar aquella tarde, que estuvimos juntos en el durazno de la sabiduría, como ambos nos unimos en uno solo, cuando entregamos nuestros cuerpos y nuestros corazones se fusionaron, cuando Shifu nos pescó y por poco me mata, recuerdo que me correteo por todo el valle, pero valió la pena.

Sabes me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo, pero sé que no puedo, ahora soy el maestro del palacio de Jade y un hijo me haría débil, pero a la vez me daría una enorme felicidad al saber que es de ambos, pero para eso tendría que renunciar a todo, incluso a ser guerrero Dragón y eso es algo que no me lo permitiría el consejo de maestros ya que si fuera por mí lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Sé que tienes tantas ganas de verme, como tienes de a ver a los ex furiosos, anuncie la llegada a mis alumnos y ellos están emocionados de ver a la más grandiosa y respetada maestra de Kung Fu de toda China, incluso del mundo, envié una carta a cada furiosos y ellos vendrán a verte y sé que víbora te presentará a Tigresa y Mía, si nombro a una de sus hijas como tú, ella te quiere como su hermana y sé que estarás feliz de verlas, como ellas tienen ganas de ver a su tía, por alguna razón víbora no quiere que ellas aprendan Kung fu, me gustaría que la trataras de convencer ya que me gustaría también entrenar, aunque sea por un corto tiempo, a la pequeñas.

Bueno, no sé qué día específicamente llegaras, pero te esperare en la puerta principal con los brazos abiertos, te complacerá saber que la habitación que ocupabas en el palacio de Jade sigue tal cual como la dejaste.

Y por último quiero que recuerdes una cosa, nuestro distanciamiento no es solo tu culpa, también es mía, debía entender tu nueva personalidad, tu nuevo ser, debí aceptar que tú eres asesina y ya no una maestra y creo, supongo que tu debiste comprenderme, tu cambio radical fue algo brusco para mí , que necesitaría mucho tiempo para comprender y para serte totalmente sincero aun no lo acepto ni lo aceptare, aun no lo entiendo ni lo entenderé, sé que es algo testarudo de mi parte pero en mi cabeza no cabe tal idea, espero que no hables ni menciones lo que eres ahora con mis estudiantes, especialmente con Nía, tarde mucho en que ella dejara de robar y no quiero que comience a matar, es lo único que te pido que hagas, el tiempo que estés aquí finjas, sé que te pido mucho, pero hazlo por el amor que sientes por mí.

Te espero con amor que abarca la más larga distancia, aquel que nunca te dejo ni dejara de amar

PO.

**Bueno con esto concluye este one shot, dejen sus comentarios y solo me queda decir que no lo continuare, ni ahora ni nunca, sin nada más que decir me despido – atte. – Zhi **


End file.
